Kristy
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Contains sex abuse. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Kristy

It was 9 at night on a Monday night and I was up in my room reading a textbook for school. Everyone else was in their rooms and most were asleep except Karen. I heard the door slam downstairs and then fofotsteps walk up the stair and into my room. in my doorway appeard a man I hadn't seen in quite some time; my father, the one and only. I looked up when I sensed a presence in my doorway.

"Hey Kristy," he said casually, as though he hadn't up and left us.

I slammed my book shut and looked at him.

"Doin homework?" he asked.

"Yeah. What else would I be doing at this hour?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me in such a manner."

"Oh and after about a year you except me to be nice to you?" I returned, trying to keep my voice down.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

"Just thought I'd drop by."

"Ha the thought of you dropping anything…" I said.

He came toward me and pinned me to the bed.

"Ow get off me what the hell are you doing?" I said.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

He started undoing my pants and his. I tried to pry him off but his knees were pinning my arms down.

"Ow stop get off stop no oh god no!" I screamed.

He then left in the same manner he had come.


	2. Karen

I was in my room when I heard a scream come from Kristy's room. My stepmom Elizabeth came out of her room.

"Patrick," she said.

She ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"Patrick what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"oh fuk," I heard Kristy whisper.

"I need to go to the hospital."

She ran down the hall and out the door. My brother David came out of his room.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Down here honey," Elizabeth said.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you go back to bed I'll be up in a minute."

At 13 I knew what had happened what all the commotion was about.


	3. POV: Kristy: Janis

I was walking to the hospital when a car pulled up and the window nearest to me rolled down.

"Hey," the young woman inside it said.

I looked towards her, and the car. No one else was in the car.

"Need a ride? You look like you're in a hurry to go somewhere," she said.

"Um sure yeah."

She leaned over and unlocked the door, opening it for me.

"Here climb in," she said.

I did.

"Thanks. Oh shit I'm bleeding all over your car. I'm so sorry. I…" I said.

Tears were streaming down my face.

"It's ok man. You wanna a smoke?" she asked.

"No uh I don't smoke thanks."

"Ok. Mind if I light up?"

I shook my head distractedly.

"No. I......I don't."

"What's your hurry where you goin?" she asked.

"Stoneybrook General Hospital," I replied.

"Oo visiting someone?" she asked.

"No I….uh it's for me, actually. I, was just uh, raped."

"Ooo ouch."

"Yeah I know. Oh god."

"Hold on."

I buckled my seatbelt.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's fine. By the way this isn't my car. It's stolen," she informed me.

"Damn."

"Yeah well. We'll get you there in no time no time at all. I'm Janis by the way."

"Hey. Kristy."

A cop car pulled up next to the drivers side.

"Exscuse me miss are you were that you were speeding?"

"Hey man…she was just raped. Now I ask you, which is a worse crime?" Janis replied.


	4. Hospital

Janis pulled into the ER parking lot at the hospital. I opened the door and undid the seatbelt, just sitting there, afraid to move.

"Hey can you stand?" she asked.

I looked at her in fear; "I'm afraid because gravity might…"

Janis held her hand up: "right right I got it. Um……….well you want me to come with?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. You know what's gonna happen right?" she asked.

"Um well no, not exactly."

"They're going to get you into a room where they're going to numb you so they can examine you."

"Oh jeez."

"Yeah I'm sorry it had to come to this."


	5. Karen: Tuesday: Lunch

It was the next day, Tuesday and I was having lunch with my friends Natalie, Nancy, Hannah, Amanda, Lucinda, Mandy, Kerry and Rachel in the crowded cafeteria.

"We might do Dracula," Nancy, the actress, was saying.

I wasn't really paying all that much attention; I was still focused on what had happened last night. Dracula made me think of blood which made me think of only one thing, Kristy.

"Karen?" Nancy asked.

I looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The play?"

"Oh. Right. Dracula. Um Halloween, right?"

"Yeah. That's…when we're performing. You ok?" Nancy asked, peering at me.

"You sure?" asked Lucinda, the perceptive one.

"Um yeah I guess. Kind of. Well actually…….now that you brought it up…"

"Yes?" Hannah said.

"No."

"Oh?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah you see, last night Patrick…" I began.

"Patrick?" Natalie asked.

"Her stepsister's father who up and left," Nancy explained, a mini carrot in her hand.

"Oh ok."

"Yeah anyway last night Patrick came back…" and so it went.

I launched into the story of what had happened.


	6. That Afternoon

It was Tuesday and I had just stepped into my house. Elizabeth was waiting in the living room, reading a magazine.

"Hey Karen?" she asked when I came in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you seen Emma?" she asked, of my younger sister.

"Um no why?" I replied.

"We haven't seen her all day."

"Oh."

"You sure you haven't seen her?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, what makes you think I've seen her?" I countered.


	7. Kristy: Lunch

It was Tuesday, lunchtime and I was sitting by myself in the crowded cafeteria. My friends were sitting at a table near by.

"Hey Kristy," Amy called; "over here."

"No, that's ok," I said.

"Aww why not?" Daisy asked.

"I just…" I returned.

"Join us," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Jessi said.

Marianna got up and came over to where I was sitting.

"Kristy," she said.

I looked at her.

"What, Marianna?" I asked.

"Why won't you come sit with us?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I said," getting up; "I don't want to."

I walked out of the cafeteria with my friends watching.


	8. Wednesday Night

It was now Wednesday night, 5 p.m. and I was in my room. I was supposed to be at our meeting. I really didn't want to go. At the meeting I knew I'd have to deal with people, which I really didn't feel like doing. I heard Karen in her room down the hall, talking with her friends Hannah, Lucinda, Natalie, Nancy, Mandy, Amanda, Kerry and Rachel. We still hadn't found Emma. I went down into the kitchen to make some mac & cheese. Mom was there, reading at the kitchen table. She looked up when I entered the room.

"Oh, hi Kristy," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Don't you have your meeting?"

"Yeah but I don't feel like going."

"Oh."


	9. Meeting Mandy

It was after the meeting, 8 p.m. and I was over at Karen's friend Mandy's to babysit her. Although, at 13, I really didn't know why she needed a baby sitter, as she was clearly old enough to look after herself. Her mom opened the door for me when I rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Kristy," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Green," I said.

"Come in come in. Mandy's in the kitchen making tea."

She stepped to the side of the door so I could come in.

"Oh ok," I replied, stepping inside.

I found it a bit odd that Mandy was making tea.

"She likes tea," Mrs. Green explained.

"Oh ok."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um sure yeah," I said.

I followed her into a room off to the side.

"Mr. Green will meet me at the restaurant later, he's at the office," Mrs. Green told me, of her husband.

She sat down on a white sofa and I sat across from her in a chair.

"Ok," I said.

Kristy, we're a little worried about leaving Mandy by herself. Well, she won't be by herself you'll be here but even so."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, Mandy has a history of, well……suicide attempts."

"Oh."

"Yes, so if there are any problems, call us. We'll be back at 11."

"Ok."

Mrs. Green left.

I went into the kitchen where Mandy was making tea. She looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey you must be Kristy," she said.

"I am. And so that would make you mandy?"

"Yep. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Ok. Hey aren't you Karens sister?"

"Yeah."

"It's raining," Mandy said distractedly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Outside. It's raining."

"Oh so it is."

"I guess my mom told you."

"Told me?"

"About…my attempts."

"Yeah she mentioned something."

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt in front of anyone. Sorry, nothing against you." "Oh. No it's fine. Then how'd…?"

"The school called the parents."

"Oh. Howd the school find out?"

"Nancy and I were there after hours and time sort of got away from us. And that's when I…"

"Oh ok."


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday night. I was standing in the hallway, in front of the closed door to Kristy's room, which I knocked on.

"Yeah?" Kristy asked from inside.

"It's Karen," I replied.

"Oh. Come in."

I opened the door and went inside, closing it behind me.

"Hey," I said.

Kristy looked up from her reading.

"Oh, hey Karen."

"How are you?"

"Um…"

"That's not much of an answer."

"Yeah I know."

I crossed the room to her bed.

"You mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"No, go right ahead," Kristy said distractedly.

"How are you?"

"Ok."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "

"As you know, Dad came here the other night."

"Yeah, so I heard."

"And he came into my room and…pinned me down and…did away with me."

"Oh god. I had a feeling something like that had happened."

"Well, you were right."


End file.
